Love Potion Slip
by ANGELWINGZ1983
Summary: Sirius slips some Love Potion into a cup of pumpkin jucie with some reprocussions. But will he get the girl he was after?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Potion Slip – A Sirius Black/OC Non Canon Fic.**

**Chapter 1 – The Slip and it's Repercussions.**

Sirius sauntered into the Great Hall, heading down the path between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, his hands in his trouser pockets. He stopped at the Hufflepuff table in an attempt to talk to a rather popular looking girl who was holding court. His hand slipped out of his pocket and glided over a goblet just to the right of the girl's elbow before turning around and sitting down at his own House's table.

Moments later a mousey, bookish looking girl entered the Hall and took the seat at the popular girl's right.

"Is that your juice?" Jayne asked.

"No. Take it, it's yours," drawled Kitty Hartshorne, the popular girl, in a rather bored, put upon voice. Kitty had been the object of Sirius Black's affection for some weeks, but she paid him no attention. She loved playing hard to get.

Jayne Newman on the other hand was a plain Jane; a hard working Hufflepuff student who kept to herself and her books, but always had time to help others. She gladly took the goblet and drank about half of it before settling down to eat. She piled onto her plate all sorts of good food as she had missed lunch because she was too engrossed in a book in the Library. Suddenly she felt very warm and fuzzy. She became rather thirsty too, so she polished off what was left in her goblet.

Behind her, Sirius groaned internally.

'_Great, now I'll have that sap of a bookworm trailing after me until the potion wears off,' _he thought dejectedly, his elbows on the table as his hands cupped his head. He had lost his appetite and so decided to leave. Jayne noticed him move and she knew she had to follow after him.

"Sirius, wait!" she shouted after his retreating back, "wait!"

"What do you want?" Sirius snapped. Her watery blue eyes stared up at him in adoration. "Look, that juice was laced with a Love Potion and it was meant for Kitty, not you," he sighed, attempting to move away. He was prevented from doing so because Jayne had grabbed a hold of his arm tightly.

"Let….Go…," he growled, but still she hung on.

"Sirius, what's wrong? Don't you like me?"

"NO! Now leave me alone," roared the Gryffindor, yanking his arm free and stalking off. Jayne stood there, petrified to the spot. The next thing anyone saw was the blur of Jayne running in the direction of the Hufflepuff Common Room. Sirius on the other hand wandered the grounds and labyrinth of corridors until the moon had risen. Luckily it was only just passed a first quarter moon that night, but it would mean that Remus would start getting snappy.

Sure enough, as soon as he entered the Gryffindor Tower, Remus was at his throat, figuratively however.

"How could you do such a thing to Jayne?"

"Moony mate, I didn't mean for the potion to end up 'in' Jayne. The Love Potion was meant for Kitty. You know how she's been playing with me. I just couldn't handle it any more. It was a desperate attempt to get her to go out with me."

"Well, for your sake, I just hope that this episode won't affect Jayne too badly," Remus mused. All of his friends knew that he was a library partner to Jayne, ever since first year.

"I just don't want her grades to suffer because of your carelessness."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Sirius shrugged off, as he slumped into a chair.

"We'll see," Remus said before heading to the dorm. He hated the first day of his cycle. He hated how mean-spirited he became, but that's what you get when you're a werewolf. Jayne had still accepted him as a friend, even after she had worked out why he disappeared for days on end every month. Even when it was close to a full moon, she somehow put up with his foul moods. If it wasn't for the fact Remus fancied someone else, everyone would have thought he had a crush on her. In fact, he saw her as the sister he had never had, much like James, Sirius and even Peter were the brothers he never had too.

'_I'll see her tomorrow. Hopefully she's strong enough to deal with all of this.'_ And with that thought, Remus decided he was way too tired to study or read, so curled up in his bed and slept soundly.

But sleeping soundly wasn't how both Sirius and Jayne spent the night. Sirius lay awake, wracked with guilt, Jayne was overcome with pure emotion, the come down from the potion was intense.

What Kitty had to say didn't help either.

"What would someone like the devilishly handsome Sirius Black want with a dormouse like you? Compared to my 'brilliance', you're dull, life less." She sneered.

Unfortunately, Jayne had to share a dorm with Kitty and her groupies. The only thing she could do was to just close the curtains around her bed, blocking them from sight and she also performed a Silencing Spell to drown out their inane chatter. Eventually sleep took her but it was fitful; full of faces sneering at her stupidity of not being able to detect a Love Potion.

'_Stupid Jayne,'_ she told herself, _'how can you not have known there was a Love Potion in that goblet? You know what they smell like and even what the liquid looks like when put in. Dumb, stupid Jayne, head too in the clouds full of daydreams and books. When will you learn?'_

Sure enough, the next day during a free period, Jayne was joined in the Library by Remus.

"How are you?" he asked, taking in her pale look. Her eyes were rimmed with black shadows and looked as if they were quite red from crying too.

"Ok, I think," she replied timidly, with a small smile.

"Look, if you need me to do anything….."

"Remus, truthfully, I'll be fine. I may look like I might fall into a heap and start weeping but I'm strong inside. I'll get over it, just one day at a time," she said with another smile and a shrug. That was all Remus needed to know.

Later that day, the sun shone brightly for an early spring day, so the students made the most of it by heading outdoors. As usual the Marauders took their place under the tree, joined by Lily Evans who was playing tonsil tennis with James. Unable to sit and watch the display of affection in front of him, Sirius set off to walk around to the other side of the lake, just for some peace and quiet.

He had to pass Kitty and her hoards of groupies, who all cat-called at him, saying loudly that Kitty could do much better. Sirius was lost in his thoughts as he walked, not really looking where he was going, so much so that he tripped over someone who was sitting on the grass. As he picked himself up, he saw how he had fallen over. It was Jayne.

"Oh, sorry," he stuttered.

"It's fine," she replied and quickly went back to reading the book in her hands, which was now up-side down. Sirius started to walk away but stopped and turned back around.

"Look, about yesterday; I'm really sorry. I never meant to cause you or anyone any harm."

"No harm was done. I'd rather just forget about it," she sighed, again attempting to go back to reading her now righted book.

"Jayne, I'm really sorry and I want to make it up to you somehow." He was almost begging and Sirius Black never begged. Jayne had to stifle the laughter that was brewing. She took a deep, cleansing breath.

"Hogsmeade is coming up. Treat me to a Butterbeer and some of Honeyduke's Finest – and I just might forgive you."

"That's all?"

"Yes. Oh hell, is that the time? I've got to tutor in 10 minutes," Jayne realised and started to pack her stuff up. Sirius stooped to help, only for their hands to brush against each other as they both went for the book.

"Sorry," Sirius said, yet again.

"I'll never forgive you if you keep apologising," Jayne beamed. Sirius was startled. Why had he never noticed her smile before? It lit up her entire face, made her once watery eyes glisten with a magic no one could ever replicate.

"Here, let me take those." Sirius offered, holding out his ands to relieve Jayne of the burden of carrying her things.

"Why, thank you kind sir, " she giggled and curtsied. Again, Sirius was stunned. Her laugh was like music to his ears. Nothing like the monstrous bark Kitty Hartshorne called a laugh. No, Jayne's was light and airy but it also had depth and meaning behind it. When she laughed, it was for real, not fake or forced.

"May I escort you to your next appointment my lady?" Sirius grinned, bowing slightly before holding out his elbow and inwardly sighing as Jayne accepted it.

They walked back, talking amicably, almost as if the whole Love Potion slip had never happened. Kitty watched them through slanted eyes as they came in to her sights, not liking how close the pair now appeared to be. She would have to watch them closely from now on.

"You didn't have to do this you know," Jayne told Sirius as they reached the Main Doors. Jayne's student was waiting nearby.

"Yes, I did. If only to show everyone that things are ok between us."

"If you want. Thanks again Sirius. Catch you later," she said over her shoulder as she joined the third year Slytherin. Sirius then turned around and headed back to his friends. He flumped down with a contented sigh, which turned into a groan when Kitty decided to walk over.

"Hi Sirius. Are you going to Hogsmeade next month?" she hinted as she stood in front of him, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"I am. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, I was just hoping to either go downand meet up with you. But if you have other plans, no biggy," she shrugged, silently praying he had no other plans.

"As a matter of fact, I do have other plans. And I'm certainly not going to share them with you."

"Fine," huffed Kitty," I'll probably see you there then. In the Three Broomsticks? Maybe you could, perhaps, buy me a drink?" she hinted at, adding a cheeky wink and smile.

"Sorry Kitty. That privilege has already been taken," Sirius said, not taking any notice of her. Kitty hmphed and stomped back over to the 'friends'. Rejection did not sit well on her shoulders. She would just have to find out who it was that had now captured Sirius' thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Potion Slip**

**Chapter 2 – A kiss and jealousy**

While Jayne spent the rest of the day tutoring, Sirius spent it musing over the idea of spending time with the quiet, yet alluring Jayne Newman. Kitty on the other hand was interrogating all of Jayne's 'students' for information, but getting nothing. She decided, once she saw Jayne in the Great Hall the next day, to make her life hell.

"Well, well, if it isn't the geek. Do you think you can steal my man from right under my nose? You'll pay for taking his mind of me," she threatened.

"I have no idea what you've going on about Kitty. If you mean Sirius being 'your man', well you've not even kissed him have you? He pays you all this attention yet you chose to ignore him and play with him. A man can only take so much before moving on."

"Oh, are you saying that you and Black are an item?"

"No, just friends," Jayne insisted.

"Yeah right! You can never be just friends with men. They always want something in return, something you have probably never done and by the way you hug those books, you never will. You'll end up a fridged old hag living in a house with tons of books and cats," Kitty spat.

"Better that then a whore who married for money only," Jayne retaliated. Kitty gasped.

'_How dare she say that about me?'_

"Bitch," Kitty hissed as she swung back her arm and slapped Jayne hard across the cheek. The entire Hall fell silent. Jayne stood still, too shocked to move or say anything. Then she bolted, leaving her bag where she had placed it under the table.

"That's right, run and hide to have a good, big cry. Boo hoo, how pathetic," yelled Kitty after her. She turned to find Professor Sprout now in front of her.

"Miss Hartshorne, 20 points from Hufflepuff for an unprovoked assault on a fellow House member and detention tomorrow at 7pm, Greenhouse 4," Sprout hissed, then turned around and waddled back to her seat at the Teacher's table.

"Gee, thanks Kitty. Points from your own House because you couldn't keep your big trap shut," moaned her friend Kerith Jones.

"Yeah well, it was worth it. Did you see her face? Bitch deserved it." Kerith kicked something under the table, stubbing her toe.

"Ouch! What the fuck? Oh, it's Jayne's bag. What should I do with it?"

"Do I look as if I care?" Kitty drawled, piling pancakes and bananas onto her plate before smothering them in golden syrup.

"I'll take it," Sirius said quietly behind them. Before either of the two girls could say anything, he had snatched the bag from Kerith's hand and practically ran out of the castle to the spot where he had tripped over Jayne just the day before.

Sure enough, there she was, her back to a tree, knees drawn up and her head buried in her lap. Sirius, not knowing really what to do, just sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders in a gesture of concern. Jayne turned into him, grabbing onto his shirt tightly as she wept. They stayed there like that for some time. They heard the bells ring for start and end of lessons, but neither moved to head back to the castle.

"You didn't have to follow me," sniffed Jayne, raising her head to look at Sirius.

"Someone had to bring you your bag," he replied as he patted the article in question, "besides, what Kitty said was way off mark. You are right about her though. She is a whore, the school bike that nearly every lad with a dick big enough has ridden." Jayne chuckled at this.

"See, that's better," Sirius said. She still looked adorable, even more so with tear tracks racing down her face.

"I guess we had better get back to the castle. I need to go see Professors Sprout, McGonagall and Binns to explain and possible get a catch up lesson," Jayne said as she got up. Sirius followed, picking up her bag. When Jayne held out her hand for it, Sirius took it and tucked it into his elbow again. They walked in silence until they reached near to where everyone was now sitting in the sunshine. Sirius stopped them and turned Jayne to face him.

Remus was watching the pair. He was relieved to see Jayne looking ok, despite Kitty's assault.

Sirius held Jayne gently by the arms.

"What is it Sirius? Why have we stopped?" Jayne questioned as she looked around. The first person she spotted was Kitty, who was making rude gestures towards them.

"Oh Gods, is that all she can do? Really, how pathetic. Who does she….." Jayne never got to finish her sentence because Sirius had captured her lips with his own.

'_God, finally she's shut up. Hey, wait a mo. This feels good. It feels right,' _Sirius thought as he deepened the kiss, drawing Jayne in closer. She had been stood ridged to begin with but soon melted into his embrace.

Remus couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. He had gone into a daze and wondered just what had caused it. Now he could see, right before his eyes, Sirius Black throwing caution to the wind and openly kissing a non-popular girl! Remus knew Jayne was a great girl, caring, thoughtful but easily hurt. He would have to watch Sirius closely.

Sirius raised his head and looked down into the wide eyes of the girl he had just kissed. She coloured under his stare, tucking her chin in and resting her forehead against his chest.

"Jayne, will you go out with me?" he asked quietly, hooking a finger under her chin and raising her head so he could look into her eyes again.

"Really? This isn't a prank or dare?"

"No Jayne. It's not. We were going to go to Hogsmeade as friends anyway, but I would like it if you would go as my girlfriend more?" Again Jayne blushed, nodding as she didn't know what to say. Sirius kissed her nose and took her hand, entwining their fingers together and walked towards his friends, his head held high. As they neared Kitty's group, who were just metres from where James and the others were, Sirius stopped and pulled Jayne into another kiss. Mouths dropped open and whispers behind hands started. Kitty's face was a picture. Her plan of upsetting Jayne and forcing herself onto Sirius had failed. She knew she would never get near him as long as she was around. She would have to come up with a better and more cunning plan. She turned her back to the couple and their friends and started to wonder what she could do to break them apart. Then she spied Lucius Malfoy. He owed her a favour and she was about to call it in.

"Oi, Malfoy!"

"Ahh, Kitty. You call with all the grace of a baboon, but a beautiful one though."

"Save the sweet talk. I'm calling in that favour you owe me."

"And what is it that you wish me to do?"

"Help me separate Black and that _mouse_. He should be mine."

"Will I receive any 'payment' for this service?" Lucius asked, his eyes resting on her ample breasts.

"That will depend on how well you perform. Come up with an idea and I just might reward you if I like it," Kitty promised as she slid her hand over the swell of her breasts and toyed with the buttons of her blouse. Lucius sat down next to her, his eyebrows clamped together in thought. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke in hushed tones, so only Kitty could hear him.

"We could kidnap her, hide her somewhere while you turn the charm on Black. The longer he is in your company and admiring your assets, the longer he will forget the mouse."

"I love it! But what to do with the mouse when she is being held?"

"Let me deal with her. I can persuade her to leave Black and never speak to him again," Lucius grinned, rubbing his hand together.

"Ok. You shall get a reward. Meet me in the usual place in ten minutes," Kitty said with a wink before standing and walking back to the castle. She went straight to the girl's bathroom that was the home of Moaning Myrtle, who she told to go drown herself. About ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Lucius entered. He locked the door and sauntered over to where Kitty was stood, against the sinks. She was sucking on a lollipop, which she took out of the mouth and swirled her tongue around its circumference, teasing him.

"Bitch," he hissed.

"Yep, I know I am. That's why you like me." Lucius was now stood in front of her, his trousers tenting due to his erection. Kitty knelt down and unfastened the trousers to release the throbbing member.

"Why, did I cause that? Well, I had better do something about it!" she said with a wicked grin on her face. Lucius hissed in delight and grabbed the sink lip as her mouth surrounded the purple head and sucked on its flesh, drawing him quickly to a climax. With a smile Kitty rose and patted him on the cheek.

"The sooner, the better. Do what you have to," she said as she ducked under his still locked-on-to-the-sink arms and walked away, heading to her Common Room where she knew her friends would be waiting. Lucius fastened his trousers and straightened his robes before he too headed for his own Common Room, plans of what to do running through his head.

'_Oh yes, I'll teach that bookworm of a mouse a thing or two,' _he thought as he reached the hidden door to the Slytherin Common Room and dorms. Once inside he went to the empty desk in the corner and pulled out a handful of spare parchments from the drawer along with a quill and some red ink. Heads turned to watch him.

"Since when did Malfoy do any actual work?" one fifth year whispered to her friend, who just shrugged in answer. Lucius spent most of the evening huddled over the desk, scribbling notes and making diagrams of his plan. What he had in mind for Jayne would scar her for years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Potion Slip – A Marauder's Era Fic.**

**Chapter 3 – The Plan takes place and is Foiled.**

The Hogsmeade weekend arrived and Sirius was stood waiting impatiently by the Main Doors for Jayne. They had been together only two weeks, but Sirius was happy and had decided to give it a go. He glanced at his watch, a gift from James' parents for his seventeenth birthday. He scowled when he saw that Jayne was twenty minutes late, which wasn't like her. In fact, if anything, she was always early!

'_What could be keeping her?' _he worried as he paced in front of the door. The weather was on the verge of turning g cold and wintry, which caused the majority of the castle's population to wrap up. Sirius waited another ten minutes before storming off into Hogsmeade and met up with the others. Seeing the thunderous look on his face and how he was knocking back the Fire Whiskey, James, Remus and Peter knew better than to ask what was up.

As Sirius was steadily getting drunk, Jayne was just coming round from being knocked out, only to find herself in a very strange place, tied down and no way to get away.

'_What the Hell?'_ she said out loud, to what she thought was an empty room. There was a chuckle from behind her, even if she tilted her head back, straining against the bindings, she couldn't see who it was.

"Ahh, seeing you struggle so warms my heart," drawled Lucius from the shadows.

Capturing her had been all too easy. He had waited for her in an empty classroom just doors away from the Hufflepuff Common Room. As she passed, he hit her square in the back with the Stunning Charm; knocking her out cold. He had carried her into the room and took advantage of her unconscious state by removing the clothes she had been wearing and dressed her in a silky, near see-through negligee, then strapped her to the table with care. He then stepped back and stood watching her slowly wake. Recognising the voice, Jayne tensed up against the bindings. They were tight and not budging.

"Malfoy!"

"Yes, that is my name. And I so want to hear you scream it some more, but in passion rather than anger my dear," he cooed as he approached the table.

"Never. You can't make me do things I don't want to do!"

"Really? My dear little mouse, I know how to make people do as I wish and the things I have them do would curl your hair into tight ringlets!" He stepped even closer, drawing out his wand from his sleeve.

"Imperio," he whispered with malice, pointing his wand directly at Jayne's body. Her eyes glazed over, her mind clouded and she found herself floating in a strange kind of bliss as her body responded to Lucius' ministrations. He started by suckling her nipples to peaks through the thin material and then kissed his way down to her parted legs. Her body arched in reaction, but her mind did not know what was really happening. He licked and teased her until he heard what he had been waiting for.

"Please Lucius, please," Jayne pleaded. Her body felt as if it was going to burst into flames.

"Please what my dear? Tell me what you would have me do to you."

"Touch me, kiss me, oh fuck…., do what the Hell you want. Just make the burn go away!" she screamed. At her command he kissed her passionately, nipping and sucking her lips and tongue as he removed the articles of clothing that were in the way. Soon, he was poised between her legs, his cock dripping before her entrance. Her body moved against his, making him growl and thrust deep into her. Lucius had no care whether or not if she was a virgin. All he knew was in that moment was a willing pussy and he was screwing it with all his might and will. He was encouraged by her delightful, dreamy moans and eventually screams of his name. Her climax was so severe it gripped his so tightly that he almost came but he fought against the feeling and eventually allowed himself to release. Climbing off the table and cleaning himself up, Lucius beamed as he looked at the girl he had just screwed.

'_Let's see how Black likes soiled goods that were once pure,'_ he chuckled to himself as he left the room, leaving Jayne as she was. Now all he had to do was spread the word that Jayne was easier than she was letting people believe and that she had cheated on Sirius.

The person who could accomplish this with ease was Kitty. As soon as she saw Lucius straighten his shirt collar, the signal for her to start the rumours, she was in her element. Just at the moment she was about to open her mouth to say something, Sirius and his friends entered the Great Hall and Sirius looked a little worse for wear.

'_Perfect!' _ thought Kitty as she got out of her seat, pulled her top down at the front to show off her breasts more and hitched up the already short skirt she was wearing some more.

Despite the oncoming cold, Kitty would always wear skirts over trousers. Her mentality was, 'if you've got it, flaunt it', so she did and to great effect. Upon reaching the Gryffindor Table, she stood behind Sirius and slid her hands over his shoulders, feeling the tension in his muscles.

"Something wrong Sirius? I can help," Kitty purred in his ear. Sirius refused to say anything, but Peter did.

"He's upset because Jayne didn't show up to meet him today."

"Shut up Peter, you big, fat rat!" roared Sirius, his eyes gleaming with anger.

"Oh. Well I might have some news for you. Someone saw her with Lucius Malfoy earlier. They said they looked 'very close' and one can only imagine what she was doing with him..." To Kitty's delight Sirius growled loudly and stormed over to the Slytherin Table.

"Malfoy! Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are going on about Black?"

"Jayne. Where is she?" Sirius asked again, growing more and more irate.

"Oh, the mousey Hufflepuff you've been wasting your time on?" Lucius asked, knowing full well who and what he meant. Lucius pulled a scrap of parchment and a quill from his trouser pocket and proceeded to write something. He then handed the note to Sirius. Upon reading it, Sirius had to restrain himself from blowing Lucius Malfoy to pieces in front of the staff and his friends.

"Where…..is…..she?" he growled as he grabbed hold of the front of Lucius' shirt and brought him up to face him, like a man.

"There are clues on the parchment. Work it out yourself Black," Lucius spat back, yanking himself free and smoothing down the wrinkled front calmly. Before anyone could ask Sirius what was going on, he stalked off in the direction of the Hufflepuff Common Room and straight into the classroom Lucius had hid Jayne in. She was still unconscious and still in the torn negligee. She looked so vulnerable and small, but what Malfoy had done to her was worse then she looked. Sirius finally reached her and conjured a blanket to cover her modesty. Once he was happy with how she was covered up, he called for a house-elf to take her to the Hospital Wing. Once the elf had disappeared with Jayne, Sirius ran all the way to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey fuss over her newest charge. He took a deep breath before entering.

"Erm, Madam Pomfrey?" he said hesitantly.

"Mr Black, this had better be important as I have your fellow pupils to tend to," the school matron chided as she pulled a screen around the newest occupant.

"It is. It's about Jayne. I believe Lucius Malfoy had something to do with the state she is in," he boldly declared. At that moment he felt like a true Gryffindor, brave and courageous.

"You'll have to do better than mere conjecture Mr Black. I need to know exactly what happened to her so that I can treat her accordingly." Poppy Pomfrey looked at him sternly, knowing that there was more to what he had stated. Just at that moment the doors burst open to reveal a cowering Lucius being forced forward by a furious Madam Sprout, closely followed by Slughorn and Dumbledore. Trailing behind was a very sullen Kitty.

"Tell Madam Pomfrey just what I have overheard you tell Miss Hartshorne, Mr Malfoy," Sprout demanded as her eyes fell on the screen. Lucius remained quiet, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Is she ok?" Kitty asked in a husked and regret filled voice.

"That all depends on what has happened to her," Lucius whispered low and was told to speak up or say nothing. No matter what he did, he knew he would be severely punished.

"I prevented Jayne from meeting Sirius. I knocked her out and….," he stalled, too embarrassed now to continue.

"He forced his-self onto her by using an Unforgivable," spat Sprout. The room fell silent as heads turned to look at the now shamed Lucius.

"Mr dear boy, please tell me that you haven't?" Dumbledore begged Lucius who could do no more than not look at anyone.

Everyone took his silence as gospel as to his acknowledgement of Dumbledore's declaration. The staff present could only shake their heads in disbelief as Poppy set about doing all she could for Jayne. She asked Madam Sprout to help her get the poor girl out of the negligee and into a more suitable nightie. Poppy poured copious amounts of potions down Jayne's throat, none of them really having an effect. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she screamed loudly and at great length.

"Merlin's Beard! You used the Imperious on her, you bastard!" yelled the normally calm and collected Medi-witch, reaching towards Lucius, her fingers itching to claw at him. Jayne suddenly stopped screaming and resumed her silent sleep.

"Well, at least we know what was used on the poor girl," panted Slughorn as he helped hold back the clearly aggravated witch.

"Poppy, you must now tend to Miss Newman. Any punishment shall be decided by myself and Professor Slughorn," Dumbledore said clearly and quietly. The Medi-witch relaxed and merely nodded as she walked off to get the potions she required.

"Come along everyone, there's little we can do just standing here," Dumbledore said, allowing Kitty, Lucius, Madam Sprout and Professor Slughorn to go before him.

"Sirius? Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Sir. Do you think it would be ok for me to stay for a bit, just in case she wakes up?"

"My boy, that decision lies with Madam Pomfrey and I don't think right at this moment she will allow it," Dumbledore replied, his eyes full of sorrow.

He had noticed how close the pair of students had become of late. It was understandable that Sirius wanted to stay. Madam Pomfrey popped her head out from behind the curtain and called Sirius over.

"Mr Black, you may return tomorrow after dinner. I'm sure by then Miss Newman will have come round." Sirius just nodded sadly and then turned and left. He wandered the corridors for a time before bumping into his friends, who were on their way to find him after he didn't show up in the Common Room after dinner.

"How is she?" Lily asked, shivering at the thought of going through that Jayne had just endured.

"Madam Pomfrey will make sure she's well cared for Pads. If anyone can sort Jayne out, she can," Remus said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Sirius sighed heavily, knowing that his friend was right. Jayne was in the best hands for care and recovery possible.

"We overheard Malfoy and Kitty talking about what happened and saw how mad Sprout was when she heard. Man, it was scary!" James told Sirius who, by going to look for Jayne missed the normally calm Professor's blow out.

"What of Malfoy? What punishment has he been given?" Sirius asked, his hands balled up into fists by his side.

"Don't know mate. Slughorn and Dumbledore marched him away before anything else was said. We saw them come out of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore didn't look too impressed," Remus told Sirius. After that no one said anything as they walked back to the Common Room. People started asking Sirius questions as soon as he was through the portrait opening.

"Just, please, leave it be and leave me alone!" pleaded Sirius as he made his way to his dorm, to escape from all the fuss and questions.

'_Merlin, if you can hear me, please make sure that Jayne will be ok and not too badly affected by what has happened. And I know that I shouldn't ask, but could you please make sure that Malfoy gets what he deserves for doing what he has done to my girl,"_ Sirius prayed.

"Gods, I just said _'my girl.'_" Sirius whispered to himself. More than ever, he felt the pull of how he felt for Jayne. Never before had he felt this way, about anyone except James and Remus, his soul brothers. With the revelation on his, he got ready for bed, only to sit up writing a note, well it ended up being a rather long letter to Jayne. From behind his closed bed curtains, Sirius heard his dorm fellows come in and get ready for bed themselves. Sirius was glad that none of them checked on him. Right now he just wanted to be left alone. Luckily shortly after hearing the soft, melodic snores of his three friends, his own snores joined the harmony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Potion Slip – A Marauder's Era Fic.**

**Chapter 4 – Punishment and Awakening.**

Lucius Malfoy was now regretting doing that deal with Kitty Hartshorne. She really was a heartless bitch who only thought of herself and no one else. Lucius knew all about self preservation but never to the extent that Kitty had gone to. She had dropped him right in it, telling the staff that the kidnap was all his idea and he had made her go along with the plan. Her teary-eyed act had worked on the staff but he knew differently. Even now, as he was scrubbing the trophies under the watchful eyes of Mr Filch and his cat, Mrs Norris, he was formulating a plan on how to get even with Kitty.

"Less day-dreaming, more elbow grease Mr Malfoy," jeered the Squib, toeing the bucket, making some of the water splash out and onto Lucius' robes. He grumbled under his breath and carried on doing the work of a House-elf, or so he saw it.

While Malfoy was scrubbing the silverware, Sirius was sat next to Jayne's bed, her left hand held in his own large pair. His hands swamped hers. Held in his, it looked so fragile and dainty. Suddenly, Jayne opened her eyes and her hand clenched his tightly.

"Jayne? It's ok, you're safe," Sirius reassured her. Her eyes locked onto his and started to water. She then turned her head away from him.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Sirius yelled, causing Jayne to jump. "Oh sorry sweet. It's ok," he soothed, stroking her hand. Her grip loosened slightly but still remained in his strong hands.

"Oh thank the Gods! I think you had best leave now Mr Black," the Medi-Witch asked. But Jayne wouldn't let him leave. Her hand tightened at the thought of being left alone.

"Please Jayne. Let him go," Madam Pomfrey pleaded but Jayne clambered off the bed and clung to Sirius, hiding herself behind his bulky frame. He could feel how much she was shaking with fear. Her fingernails were digging into his skin, but he would bear the pain in order to protect her. Just as Madam Pomfrey tried to plead again, the Hospital Wing doors swung open. Entering the ward was the prone body of Lucius Malfoy held up by Macnair and Sirius' brother Regulas.

"Great Gods! What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she ushered the boys to a nearby empty bed and aided them in getting Malfoy onto it.

"We're not sure. We found him in the top corridor, just outside the trophy room. We think he was attacked as he leaving detention," Macnair sneered, glaring at Sirius, as if to blame him. Madam Pomfrey caught the look.

"Mr Black has been at Miss Newman's bedside all afternoon. He has not left,, even for a comfort break." Before anyone could stop her, Jayne rushed forward from her hidden place behind Sirius and started to pound her fists angrily on Lucius' chest and face. Tears and angry cries tore from her as she inflicted pain on her tormentor. Sirius soon regained his senses and grabbed her gently from behind, quickly turning her in his arms and held her tightly. The fight soon went out of her when she realised she was safe. Tears still ran down her terrified face, buried in Sirius' shoulder. All he could do was sooth her, make her feel safe. She was still shaking even when given a Calming Draft.

"Sirius," she croaked.

"It's ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"He really hurt me," she growled. "I just want him to die so that no one else can go through what I did."

"He will be punished accordingly," the soft voice of Professor Dumbledore said. His clear blue eyes blazed unlike Sirius and Jayne had ever seen before. He was angry.

"My dear, can you tell us what you remember? I understand that it may be difficult, but we do need to know."

"I know Professor," Jayne sighed before taking a deep breath. "I was on my way to meet Sirius at the Main Doors on the last Hogsmeade weekend. But I was stunned from behind. I woke up in an empty classroom, dressed in a skimpy nighty and tied tightly to a table. When I tried to free myself, Malfoy made himself known to me. He then cast a spell on me that made me feel so relaxed, not aware of what my body was doing. I'm not entirely sure what he did to me. I vaguely remember Sirius covering me up before I blacked out. The next thing I know is I'm in here."

"I see. Thank you my dear. You must rest now." The staff that had entered now moved away and towards the bed on which the now battered body of Lucius Malfoy lay.

"How are we going to find out what was done to her Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Legimancy will provide the answers."

"But Headmaster….."

"Poppy, it is the only way. While Mr Malfoy is unconscious, the mind is unable to close me out. I will be able to see what happened through his eyes," Dumbledore replied mournfully. He sat on a chair next to the bed and began to 'read' the mind of the young Slytherin. What he saw did not impress him, but it did answer the questions they had. The Headmaster called the staff to the staff room to discuss what punishment would be best for Mr Malfoy's indiscretions.

"The students must not learn of this. There will be even more House rivalry then ever, maybe even riots!"

"Some students already know. Lucius Malfoy is not known to be discreet in his conquests. Many of the Slytherin students now know what happened. It will soon be all over the castle," Slughorn said quietly, his head hung in shame for his House.

"No amount of detentions will compensate for the damage that has befallen my student!" bellowed Madam Sprout, her face turning beetroot red in anger.

"The only solution would be expulsion, but I fear that Malfoy Senior would have something to say about it. The Head Governor would most definitely do something to stop us from excluding his one and only child." There were nods of agreement all around the room at this statement.

"The best way for Miss Newman to overcome what has happened to her would be to duel Mr Malfoy. If we stipulate that he can not decline, then the mixed match may go ahead. I am willing to referee," Professor Flitwick said, earning a heartfelt, full room agreement.

"Then it is decided. Miss Newman will be able to openly challenge Mr Malfoy to a duel. The rules will be old school, first near fatal blow. Mr Malfoy will be disqualified if he uses any of the Unforgivables or even attempts to use any of them," Dumbledore confirmed.

The two students were informed as soon as they left the Hospital Wing a few days later. Jayne was told she was the one to decide the date, place and time. She decided that the duel would take place after the N.E. as she wanted to concentrate on them rather than miss out because of being back in the Hospital Wing. The date was set for the day after the final exam, in the Great Hall and after lunch. The duel was all that everyone in the castle was talking about. But the talk soon died down when the exam period started. On the lead up to and during the exams, Jayne was brushing up on her charms, DADA skills and whatever other counter moves she might need. She had help in the form of Sirius, Remus and occasionally James, Lily and even Peter as her victims of her spells.

The exams were hard on everyone but the relief for the majority of the pupils was evident after their final exam. The only people still worrying were of course Jayne and Lucius, but Sirius was just as worried. He had duelled against Malfoy in the past and knew that he was a dirty fighter who would have been coached by Severus Snape as much as Jayne had been by the Marauders. So much so that small inter-house fights occurred in the corridors, not just between Gryffindor and Slytherin but also involving some members of Hufflepuff. Thankfully, there were no major injuries, which Jayne was gratefully for.

The night before the duel Jayne couldn't sleep, so decided to go for a walk. Since being caught out of hours by numerous staff, Jayne and Sirius had been given free rein of the castle. Both had given each other the password to each other's Common Rooms. This was now where Jayne headed. Only she never reached the Gryffindor Common Room. Instead, she was once again Stunned from behind on the Grand Staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Potion Slip – A Marauder's Era Fic.**

**Chapter 5 – Held, Escape, Rejection.**

The bright light burned through Jayne's closed eyes. It hurt even to have them closed, let alone open them.

"Make sure she can't escape. You owe me Kitty! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to do this again!"

"Shut up Lucius! If you had kept your big boasting mouth shut then we wouldn't be in this mess. It serves you right," Kitty said as she tightened the bonds around Jayne's wrists. As she did so, Jayne looked at her and noticed that she didn't look her usual groomed self. Kitty had little to no make-up on her face due to the fact her once clear skin was now spurting spots. Her head of hair, usually poker straight and perfectly styled was now a frizzy bird's nest piled on top of her head.

"You look like crap Kitty. I wonder why," hissed Jayne.

"Shut up bitch! This mess I'm in is all your fault."

"Oh really? How so? Do enlighten me."

"You stole my drink. That pumpkin juice was mine!"

"What? I asked if it was yours. You said I could have it. Clearly the mess you are in is all your own fault."

"Hmm, actually I believe the fault lies with your boyfriend. He was the one to slip the Love Potion into the juice," Kitty retorted.

"He wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been leading him on for weeks."

"Nothing like keeping them hanging. It keeps them keen," Kitty sang.

"Slut! Whore! Bike!" Jane yelled.

"All words that people will be calling you once they hear what has taken place," Kitty threatened, a grin spreading across her now spot marred face.

"Stop taunting her Hartshorne. It's time," Lucius purred.

"Time? Time for what?" Jayne panicked. She struggled against the bonds at her wrists and ankles, but to no avail, they were too tight. She could move her head so she could see the room and the people in it. There were four others in the room. Everyone but Kitty were wearing hooded robes and looked very large and menacing. Jayne started to feel a little more scared then she was before. She could cope with Lucius and Kitty alone, but four others! Knowing Lucius as she did now, Jayne guessed that the others were from the Slytherin group he was involved with. Jayne knew that the people in that group studied quite heavily in the Dark Arts. Not the Defence of but the actual use of and working with the Darkest of Magical Arts. The group were known followers of one Tom Riddle, an ex-pupil and now Dark Lord going by the name of Lord Voldemort. Jayne was now in fear for her life. She silently started to pray for help to arrive ….. and soon.

Hours past and Jayne tried her hardest to block out the chanting that had begun but it was getting louder and more and more repetitive. She soon found herself being drawn into the chant. Before she knew it, there was a body looming over her. In her mind she was screaming for help, but her body would not respond. The body lowered over her, slowly pulling at her clothes, making way for easier access. Slowly the person entered her, causing her so much pain but again she could not cry out. She tried to block out the pain as the male inside her bit her nipples, kneaded the breasts until they were bruised. He pounded her hole to the hilt, racking her body with searing pain with each thrust. Once he had finished, he removed himself and stepped aside to allow another to take his place. Jayne endured the abuse over and over, even Kitty wearing a strap-on dildo joined in. Seeing her cruel, twisted face looming over her fuelled Jayne's anger more than the hooded men. So far, Lucius had restrained from taking her yet, until now. He pulled Kitty off of Jayne and rammed his painfully erect shaft deep into her sore, tight, wet hole.

"Yes," he hissed, "Gods, you are divine my dear." With each thrust into her, he let out a growl or a hiss of pleasure. As he did before, he cast the Imperio curse upon Jayne, forcing her to react to him.

Meanwhile, outside the room Jayne was being held in, the Marauders, minus Peter but including Lily were waiting for the right moment. Regulas had tipped of his brother about Malfoy's plan to snatch Jayne away again, as he felt guilty over accusing his own flesh and blood for the attack on Malfoy. The group had seen three hooded people leave the room and so far none had returned. When they say Kitty leave, walking with more of a bounce to her step, they knew it was time. Remus made sure the way was clear before nodding to the others. Sirius ran full pelt at the door. It crashed open. He saw Lucius on top of '_his girl_', his wand aimed at her head, his face full of concentration and lust. Sirius barged over and forcibly pulled the slimy git away from her. Once the spell had been broken, Jayne became aware of what had happened to her….. again! This time Lily was at hand to quickly cover her up and take her to the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Newman?" Madam Pomfrey said when she saw the pair.

"He did it again! Only this time he had help!"

"Let's have a look at you then," sighed the Medi-witch, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Madam Pomfrey, I wish to not stay too long. I still have a duel to partake in," Jayne growled, her hands balled into fists and shaking.

"Overnight only then. Just to be sure," the matron said. Jayne merely nodded. Lily helped her limp over to a bed and change into some Hospital Wing grade robes.

"Jayne, do you want to talk about it? I'm here if you do," Lily offered.

"Not yet, but thanks," Jayne smiled slightly. Madam Pomfrey patched her up, plaid her with enough Potions to sink a ship and demanded she take a Sleep Healing Draft. No sooner did she finish the glass of custard coloured potion and her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light and slept peacefully until morning.

While Jayne was being seen to in the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore and Slughorn were dealing with Lucius.

"Did you think that you would get away with it again? How stupid do you think we are Mr Malfoy?" asked Professor Slughorn, the Slytherin Head of House.

"Never in my years at this school has there been such a disgraceful attack on a pupil, not only once but twice! Using the same technique as well!" Dumbledore hissed. Clearly he was upset, as his blue eyes burned with rage. Lucius was now dreading his punishment, but it would not be as bad as what his father and the Dark Lord would have planned for him. Dumbledore took a deep, cleansing breath.

"The duel will go ahead as planned. Miss Newman, more than ever, deserves the right to it. Mr Malfoy, you will be under House arrest under the watch of myself and Professor Sprout. You may go to your dorm and collect what you need. You will be accompanied by Professors Slughorn and Kettleburn, just to be on the safe side," the Headmaster informed the Slytherin.

"Yes Sir," he mumbled. Slughorn grabbed him by the shoulder and marched him to the Common Room, along the way being joined by the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Kettleburn. Upon entering the Common Room, the entire room fell silent. Regulus had also told his friends what he had over heard Lucius and the Death Eaters talking about.

Unfortunately for Regulus, his friends were gossips and soon the whole of the House knew. This was the reason why some of the inhabitants now turned their backs to Lucius, the ultimate show of rejection. Lucius was soon leaving the dungeon room, his heart and ego heavy. He was led to the nearby dungeon classroom of his House Master and Potions Master.

Here he would spend the night and following morning until time for the duel. Lucius didn't sleep much as Madam Sprout was watching his every move. He knew if he stepped out of line now, she would and could blow him into pieces. But he also knew that she wouldn't do it as she didn't want to take the opportunity away from her own student, Jayne Newman. Lucius was now bitterly regretting all he had done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Potion Slip – A Marauder's Era Fic.**

**Chapter 6 – The Duel.**

Jayne awoke to find her hand clamped between two strong, warm ones.

'_Sirius.' _She smiled and turned to face him. He had fallen asleep with his head lying next to her hand. With her free and she stroked his unruly hair. To her surprise, he almost purred under her ministrations.

"Hmmm, that feels good," he muttered. Jayne laughed. Sirius was glad to hear it.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"You. When I was stroking your hair, you were, well….. purring. Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

"Erm….., yeah. But you can't tell anyone."

"Ok," she replied with a quick nod.

"Alright…., here goes," Sirius took a deep breath, "I'm an Animagus. My form is a big, shaggy black dog."

"That explains a lot," chuckled Jayne. She lifted one of his hands to her lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. Sirius cupped her chin with the lifted hand and moved in to kiss her properly, but was disturbed by Madam Pomfrey and Lily Evans coming to help Jayne get ready for the duel. Sirius instead opted for a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Meet me at the Ivy Curtain after the duel," whispered Jayne as they held the embrace before also placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Wow!"

"What?" Jayne asked Lily, looking puzzled.

"I never thought I would see the day when Sirius gave a rat's arse about anybody except James and Remus," Lily said with a sly smile.

"Well Miss Newman, I hope you don't see this wing again anytime soon," Madam Pomfrey said as she folded away the screen. Jayne was soon dressed, thankfully pain free, just with a few aches here and there, but they fuelled her in readiness for the duel. The aches were the constant reminder of why the duel was taking place. Jayne wouldn't have had the strength to go through with it if she didn't feel anything.

"Ready?" Lily asked as they stopped outside the doors to the Great Hall. Inside the pain could hear the hum od hundreds of voices, all waiting for the duel to begin. Jayne merely nodded, not trusting her voice right at that moment.

They entered to find the House tables now gone and one large platform in the middle of the room. In the middle of the platform stood Professor Flitwick, Lucius and Professor Slughorn, who was still holding the boy back from running. He had tried to escape during the night through the Floo Network, only to end up in the Headmaster's office. He had spent the remainder of the night in there and then frog marched into the Great Hall in the morning to wait for his fated duel with Jayne. He was looking at his feet and no where else as he did feel shame for that one moment, even more than he did the night before. As Jayne climbed the steps of the platform, Professor Flitwick was telling both duellers the rules.

"If you in particular Mr Malfoy were to use any of the Unforgivables, the duel will be ended and Miss Newman declared the winner by disqualification. The first near fatal blow will be the winning move. Any questions? Good. Please take your places." Lucius was escorted to one end of the platform while Jayne walked freely to the other.

"On my count. One, two, three, begin!" cried the tiny Professor from his now elevated position over the platform. Knowing Lucius' passion for the Dark Arts, Jayne cast Protego Totalum, which was extremely effective against the Incarceous Charm he had just sent her way. Most of the battle was spent with Jayne mainly casting protective and defensive spells until she saw an opening. She silently cast Deprimo. Its force completed knocked Lucius backwards and had him gasping for breath.

Despite him now possibly having broken ribs, he got up and sent a Stinging Hex over to Jayne, who dodged out of the way just in time. She span on her heel to cast back at Lucius Avis, quickly followed by Oppugno. A flock of angry birds made a beeline for Lucius, who cowered beneath their pecking. He managed to get rid of them before rushing forward, intent on getting his hands around Jayne's neck.

Jayne quickly cast Aresto Momentum, causing Lucius to slow down. As he neared, she cast the Jelly-Fingers Curse combined with the Jelly-Leg Jinx AND the Jelly-Brain Jinx. Lucius ended up sat with his legs in a tangle under him as he tried to reach his fallen wand, sticking his tongue out in concentration. As the jinxes wore off, Lucius felt more and more angry towards Jayne.

'_How can I be getting beaten by a mere girl? And to add insult to injury, Father is here,'_ Lucius moaned internally as he looked over to where Abraxas Malfoy was standing. Abraxas nodded slightly. At this encouraging nod, Lucius leapt at Jayne, who was caught unaware. Both of them landed awkwardly but it was Jayne to cast first. With her wand pointed straight at Lucius' 'jewels', she sent him flying with the Stupefy Spell. He landed badly, one leg under his body. When Professor Slughorn checked on him, he rose the red flag he was carrying. That was it, the duel was over and Jayne had won.

"I'll be watching you my dear. Closely watching," sneered Abraxas who drifted over to his unconscious son, who was now being seen to by Madam Pomfrey. The Hall erupted with cheers and whistles. Jayne was whisked away from the descending crowd by someone who had grabbed her hand the moment Professor Flitwick had declared the match over. It was Sirius. Instead of heading to the Ivy Curtain, he led her to the base of the Whomping Willow. She looked at him puzzled.

"Trust me," he said as he used a fallen branch to poke at a knot on the trunk that stopped the branches from waving or attacking them.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"This tree was planted when we first started in first year, if not before because of Remus. This is where he comes to transform. He's a werewolf," Sirius informed Jayne, who just nodded and followed blindly.

'_Now his being an Animagus makes sense. He transforms to keep Remus company during his transformation.'_ They walked hunch backed for almost an hour before entering a very shabby looking hallway. Its wallpaper looked as if a large cat had been clawing against it. There were broken chairs and table parts everywhere. Jayne could only imagine the pain Remus went through each and every month.

"And I complain about stomach cramps," she sighed to herself.

"This way," Sirius said, waking her from her thoughts as he held out a hand. As Jayne put her trust in him, Sirius began to climb the rickety stairs. He had come down earlier, to 'set the mood'. In the gloom Jayne could just about see rose petals leading up the stairs and then at the top into a room where it looked as if a fire was glowing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Potion Slip – A Marauder's Era Fic.**

**Chapter7 – The Official First **

The room was completely different to the rest of the house. Sirius had transformed everything to new, clean items. The large 4-poster bed was covered with rose coloured sheets with yet more rose petals strewn on it. In front of the fire was a rug that looked like it was once a tiger or leopard. On a table nearby was a tray filled with sweets, fruit and all kinds of treats.

Sirius had also managed to get a hold of a bottle of elf made wine. They sat down on the rug, Jayne leaning against Sirius' board chest, slowly devouring the sweet morsels and getting rather tipsy on the wine. As they sat, Sirius slowly moved a hand to cover one of Jayne's breasts. She moaned slightly at his touch. He kneaded it a little, hoping to hear yet more sounds come from her. He was not disappointed.

Sirius took this as a good sign to keep moving. He then slipped his hand beneath her t-shirt and cup of her bra to fill his hand with her flesh. It was soft and warm. She gasped delightfully as his fingers grazed or played with her nipple. Jayne slowly began to stroke his leg, her hand creeping higher and higher. Slowly but surely they moved to be lying on the rug, touching each other under the clothes. Jayne sat up.

"What's wrong?" a worried Sirius asked. Jayne simply removed her t-shirt and bra, then lay back down. She held out her arms to him.

"Kiss me," she whispered, but loud enough for him to hear her.

He did as she bid and kissed her passionately before releasing her lips to taste her flesh. He kissed his way down her neck and around her breast until she arched up to him. He then slowly teased each nipple to a hard peak whiles all the time working his way to her core with his hand.

She was now squirming under his ministrations, making them both very hot and bothered. Sirius stopped and got to his feet. He pulled Jayne up to hers and moved over to the bed. He carefully helped her remove her shoes, socks, trousers and knickers. She sat on the edge of the bed, timidly looking at him. She was glorious and Sirius wanted her so badly, but he knew he would have to go slow.

"Lie back," he said in a gruff but soft voice, following her onto the bed, covering her body with his still clothed one.

Jayne began tugging at his t-shirt, trying to remove it. Sirius chuckled and let her have her way. When she moved her hands to his waist band, he had to stop her.

"Woo. Let's take this slowly, ok?"

"No. I'm fed up of waiting. Take me Sirius. Show me how it's done properly," she begged. ]

Sirius groaned and quickly took her lips, kissing her unlike he had done before. It took Jayne's breath away, even more so as he lowered his mouth down her body until he stopped at the place she was aching the most. He gently nudged her legs apart and settled himself between them.

Her wetness glistened at him, begging him to taste its goodness. He began slowly, blowing on her clit before licking and suckling at it. Once she was used to that, then he moved on to full cunnilingus. She bucked as his tongue caressed the roof of her cervix.

"Oh Gods, that's good. Mmmm…..," she moaned as her breath became more ragged as she neared her climax. Sirius continued to lap at her entrance until the shakes had subsided.

"Mmmm, that felt good," purred Jayne, "But what about you though?" she asked when he was face to face with her.

"I can wait. I want this night to eclipse all of the bad experiences you have had," he said as he stroked her side, "Sleep if you want," he told her. And she did.

Almost two hours later she woke up with his arms wrapped around her protectively. He had managed to get her under the covers as she had slept. She stared at him from under her eyelashes. She was glad that her 'first' official time was with someone who cared for how she felt, unlike the cruel, mean and cold-hearted bastards like Lucius Malfoy.

She ran one of her hands over his sparsely haired chest. The tiny dark brown curls tickled her fingers and she enjoyed how he 'purred' under her probing. With a bravery that came from goodness knows where, Jayne's hand slowly lowered, skimming over his hard muscles right down to his, at the moment, flaccid member. But at her slightest touch, it began to swell and come to attention.

Sirius' purrs grew louder as he enjoyed the attention she was now giving him. Jayne continued to learn all she could about the man under her hands. How he reacted when she touched a certain part or pulled in a particular way. Soon his rather large and purple head was weeping.

'_I wonder what all the fuss is about going down on a guy? What does it taste like? Will I like it?'_ Jayne questioned herself. With a steadying deep breath she lowered her face and slowly, timidly licked the head. Sirius gasped and sighed at the same time.

"Jayne?"

"I want to," was all she said before slowly taking him into her mouth. Seeing as she had never done this before, Sirius talked her through it.

"Hollow your cheeks, but gently….., oh that's good. Use you tongue….., mmmmm." Jayne soon became quite good at the act, so much so that Sirius had to stop her.

"But I thought you were enjoying it?" Jayne said as he pulled her up.

"I was, but I would prefer something else," Sirius hinted. Jayne coloured but nodded. With them both lying on their sides, the heavy petting started along with long passionate kisses. The heat between them intensified. Sirius manoeuvred Jayne onto her back and followed so he was on top. His aching member hung just at her entrance, she could just about feel it. With another nod, Sirius pushed and groaned at the tight hotness that was Jayne's cervix.

"So perfect," he cooed in her ear as he peppered her face and chest with butterfly kisses.

The going was slow, methodical to start with, but Jayne realised that she was not under any spell, well just the one called lust or love, she hadn't decided, but she knew what her body was feeling was real. The tightening of her stomach made her toes curl as she screamed out Sirius' name during her orgasm. Sirius soon followed suit, shooting his seed deep into her, causing an after orgasm in Jayne.

"Mmmm…, that was good," mumbled Jayne as she curled up against Sirius after he had flopped onto the bed next to her.

He was still panting heavily, so his racing heart was a soothing sound that soon had Jayne drifting off to sleep again. Sirius chuckled softly as he pulled the covers over them and settled down to sleep himself, but not before kissing Jayne gently on the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Potion Slip – A Marauder's Era Fic.**

**Chapter 8 – Separate Directions.**

The morning brought clarity to Jayne. She rose anew, refreshed and feeling as if a weight had been lifted. She found that she was alone in the bedroom and began to panic.

'_He's done a runner! Bastard! Has his way and dumps me. How dare he?'_ she fumed, quickly dressing and stomping her way out of the room, down the stairs and along the tunnel.

As she reached the mouth of the tunnel she paused. Yes she had just had the most wonderful experience and would never forget it, but she would never forgive Sirius for leaving her in the cold, grey daylight. She headed to her dorm and angrily started to pack her trunk in readiness for leaving the next day.

Sirius, during all of this was just exiting the kitchens, his arms full of good stuff from the House Elves. He had planned on waking Jayne with breakfast in bed, but when he returned to the Shrieking Shack, he found Jayne gone. Dropping the food, he ran all the way to the castle, only stopping when he reached the Hufflepuff Common Room entrance. At that moment, Kitty and her 'friends' came out.

"If you're here to see Jayne, she said she never wants to see or speak to you ever again," Kerith Jones said, sneering at him in disgust.

"Is that so? I want to hear it from her myself. How do I know that you have not just made all of that up, right now, on the spot?"

"Because we all heard it. We do share a dorm you know," spat Kitty before tossing her head and walking away. Sirius stood there speechless.

'_What am I to do now? I need to explain to her what happened.'_ He slowly made his way to Gryffindor Tower, where his friends were waiting to hear about what had happened. One look at his face told them it hadn't gone so well.

"Oh well Pads mate. There's still plenty more fish in the sea for you to snog," James said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"What if she's 'The One'? Gods, I've lost her!" Sirius wailed, curled up on the rug in front of the fire. James, Remus and Peter looked at each other, not knowing what to do for him. Throughout the remainder of the day and night, Sirius was as miserable as he had ever been. Even during meals, Jayne chose to ignore him, no matter what he did to try and catch her attention. He decided the only and last chance he would have would be on the train. There she wouldn't have many places to run and hide.

On the train Jayne tucked herself away in the corner of the last carriage, praying that only the likes of late running first or second years joined her. To her horror she was joined by Lucius Malfoy and his cronies, all of whom glared at her as if she was a piece of meat. She endured it for as long as she could stand before excusing herself, saying about how she had goodbyes to perform.

'_I would say __anything__ just to get out of there,' _she thought as she roamed the corridors, not wanting to go back to that carriage until it was time to disembark the train at King's Cross. During her wander she bumped into Sirius, who too was strolling the corridors, only he was trying to find that legendary Gryffindor courage within him and go find her. Fate had bought her to him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hi Sirius."

"Jayne, hi!" Sirius replied, way too brightly.

"Erm.., excuse me," Jayne asked as she tried to get past him. He almost let her go, but called to her just in time.

"Jayne, wait."

"What?"

"About yesterday. Please let me explain," he tried but she held up her hands to stop him from going on.

"I don't want to hear any excuses Sirius. Please spare me the insult. Whatever the reason, I hope you'll be happy. Goodbye Sirius." He could do nothing to stop her. He just watched her walk away and out of his life. From that moment on he made a promise to himself to never fall in love again, ever.

A/N As we all know, Sirius was somewhat of a ladies man, or some would have you believe. Sorry it wasn't my usual 'happy' ending, but I was getting a bit fed up of them. A girl can only write so many 'happy ever afters'.


End file.
